


Cyan Blue

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "The first frivolous thing Satya buys after joining Overwatch is a bright cyan blue lipstick, a lip color far too garish by Vishkar standards."





	

The first frivolous thing Satya buys after joining Overwatch is a bright cyan blue lipstick, a lip color far too garish by Vishkar standards. With Vishkar it was always  _ modest _ ,  _ presentable _ , and  _ indistinguishable _ . “We have an image to keep,” Satya’s administrator said. “We can’t afford anyone looking flashy. Though  _ you _ wouldn’t have an interest in those things, right, Symmetra?”

Satya had honestly thought she didn’t have interest in anything other than Vishkar. She followed their orders and advice like they were her own. Whenever she saw men and women with dark red eyeshadow and bright color mascara, lipstick slightly smudged from a day out, Satya always felt a pang in her chest. She had always thought it was the feeling of distaste, like Vishkar told her. But now, holding the cyan blue lipstick, Satya felt a rush of excitement. A giddy feeling that made her heart rush. She just wants to get back to her room.

Once the door shut behind her. Satya sat down at the small coffee table she used for applying makeup. Taking out an expensive lip liner, Satya carefully dabbed a little lipstick on her lips.

The color wasn’t too obvious yet. Satya took her time and languidly traced the lines of her lips. Applying the first coat, then a second. Spend a few moments looking it over and allowing herself to admire a little bit. And applying the final coat.

Satya sat back, wishing there was more to do, but decided she could enjoy the final product just as much as putting it on.

Blue suited her.

Satya’s earrings and pendent weren’t the same shade of blue, but it complimented her nonetheless. She tilted her head and watched the earrings swung to the side, the light caught in the blue and flickered. Satya loved blue.

Someone knocked on her door rapidly, a swooshing sound indicated it was Lena outside of her door bouncing.

Satya panicked, scrambling to find some makeup remover to wipe off her lipstick before answering the door.

Lena must have heard Satya fumbling inside of her room. “Oh! No worry, love! I’m just here to tell you that dinner’s ready! Today we’re eating grills!”

Satya rolled her eyes, that must mean it was McCree’s turn to cook, which also mean she had plenty of time preparing before showing up for dinner because the cowboy cooked longer than it took Hana to start and finish a stream.

“Thank you, Lena. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay! Everyone’s asking for you! So don’t take too long, we missed you!” Lena said before rushing away, leaving behind the sound of her chronal accelerator. Likely to remind other people that it was time for dinner.

Today was Satya’s return from her diplomatic visit to the government of Egypt and Helix Security International in order to discuss the recruitment of Fareeha Amari. It was an in and out visit, only for a few days. But in her hurry to get back and try out the makeup she had forgotten to visit the recreation room and greet whoever was in there. It was an unspoken agreement that teammates who went on a small missions would come home and swing by the common area to simply say hi.

Satya had forgot, and for the first time, it was not intentionally done.

Should she apologize? Is this really that important? Satya had seen others made a grand deal out of this small tradition. Reinhardt tackling Angela in a bone-crushing hug as the doctor nearly disappear into the hug. Mei-Ling making popsicles in advance when McCree and Genji were the ones coming home. [ Lúcio](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/L%C3%BAcio%20Correia%20dos%20Santos%20*a*%20Satya%20%22Symmetra%22%20Vaswani/works) blasting loud music as Hana come barreling through the doorway dancing, delighted to be home.

When Satya went on a lone mission and came back for the first time, they yelled her name in unison, as if rehearsed. And it became an inside joke, which became a tradition of greeting Satya.

Satya opened her door and head to the dining room, taking long strides.

When she reached the room there was loud banging and laughing, McCree telling people to stop interrupting the cook and Hana yelling at him to hurry up. Satya stepped in and everyone’s head whipped around.

“Satya!” They all yelled, like they always did. And they gasped in surprised, like they never did.

“Oh my gosh!” Mei-Ling squealed. “Satya, you look amazing!”

Satya was taken aback, and then she remembered – she had forgotten to take off her lipsticks.

Her face heated up. Wearing such garish makeup in front of people needed some courage, and Satya had accidently left hers in her bedroom.

“Where did you get the new makeup?” Hana asked.

“How do you know she didn’t have it for a while?” Hanzo questioned.

Hana rolled her eyes. “Because Satya looks amazing in this lipstick why would she save it? Duh!”

“You watch your attitude, young lady,” McCree laughed, and Hana stuck her tongue out at him.

“Ah…well…” Satya feigned calm. “It’s a souvenir.”

“Did you get us anything?” McCree piped up from the stove.

“Get back to cooking, McCree. I’m dying here,” Genji leaned dramatically on Reinhardt.

“Yes, though I’m afraid I left it in my room,” Satya grasped onto the change of subject. “It is some sweets for everyone. We will have some wonderful dessert tonight.”

The room burst into cheers, shouting her name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
